1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic assembly and a method of constructing an electronic assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Ferroelectric polymer memory chips, like other integrated circuits, are formed on semiconductor wafers. An insulating layer is typically formed on the wafer first. A lower set of electrodes is formed on the insulating layer over which a polymeric layer is then deposited.
After the polymer is cured and/or annealed, a series of topographic formations or a “roughness,” manifests on the surface of the polymeric layer. These formations can be on the order of the thickness of the substrate and can include valleys, which extend to the lower electrodes and/or insulating layer below.
An upper set of electrodes is then formed on the polymeric layer. The metals used in the upper electrodes can be reactive with the polymer. If these materials make contact, a chemical reaction may begin which leads to failure of the device. Additionally, if the topography of the polymeric layer is bad enough, the upper and lower electrode can make actual electrical contact, which will cause the device to short circuit. Typically, an interface layer is formed between the upper electrodes and the polymeric layer to prevent such contact from taking place. However, because of the size of the topographic formations and the roughness of the polymeric layer, the interface layer is often not effective in separating the electrode from the polymeric layer.